End of the World
by MyCanadianRomance
Summary: Alfred believes it to be the end of the world and cancels his plans to visit Arthur. So instead Arthur comes to him. Arthur tries to explain to Alfred that the world is not going to end and attempts to manipulate Alfred in this vulnerable state. UsUk. Human names used. Rated M for language and yaoi.


Alfred paced nervously in his living room. It was the day that the world was supposed to end, well it was according to the Mayan calendar. People all over his country were talking about it. Although a week ago when he made plans to visit Arthur he had forgotten about what was supposed to happen on December 21st. He was forced to cancel his plans with his lover and stayed at home with no one but himself for comfort.

There was a loud knock at the door. Alfred stopped mid-step and crossed the room. He looked through the small peephole and saw Arthur waiting impatiently on his front porch. Alfred wondered what he was doing there and opened the door cautiously. Much to Alfred's dismay Arthur took a horrifying slow time to step inside. Alfred peeked outside once more before shutting the door.

"Alfred what is wrong with you today? You canceled our plan – which is something you have never done before – and now you're acting as skittish as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Arthur said.

"Dude I'm fine, it's just that today is the day that the world is supposed to end." Alfred said.

The Englishman crossed his arms and furrowed his big bushy eyebrows. "The world is not going to end Alfred. I went through this once before and the world didn't end then so it's not going to end now." He said. Alfred started to protest but Arthur cut him off by pressing three fingers against his lips. "Don't start an argument that you've already lost." He said.

Arthur stepped away from the American and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea. How about you just sit down and clear your mind of those worthless end-of-the-world thoughts." He said. Alfred's gazed drifted down to Arthur's hot little ass as he retreated from the room. "But dude you don't actually know if you're right or not, the world might end this time." Alfred said. He sat down on the couch and reached for the TV remote so he could watch what he believed to be the last football game he would ever see.

"Alfred if you don't stop talking about the end of the world I will come in there and spank you like I used to when you were a child." Arthur growled.

"Yeah, when I was a child. Now I'm the one who does all the spanking. I'd grab you before you could even touch me." Alfred replied.

"If you did that and continued talking then I'd shove these three fingers into your mouth." Arthur threatened. He held up his index, middle, and ring fingers on his right hand. Silently Alfred gulped, he knew that Arthur would follow through with his threat without hesitation but he also knew that between the two of them he was the stronger one. "Dude I'm still way stronger than you." He said.

When Arthur was sure Alfred wouldn't look away from the TV he snuck up behind him and sucked on his neck. Alfred flipped him over his shoulder from shock and he landed in a recliner. "Damn it Alfred, what did you do that for?" He asked, rubbing his head which had hit the wall. "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to do that." He apologized. Arthur narrowed his eyes dangerously and stood up. He took a step towards the still startled American. "No, you normally would expect that. Normally you would have flipped me over and pinned me to the couch, not thrown me halfway across the room. You're still on edge about this end of the world thing." He said. Alfred shook his head. "N-no dude, why w-would something like that freak me out?" He said, laughing nervously. Arthur wrapped his arms around the younger nation's neck and stood up on the tips of his toes so that they were at eye level. "Zombie video games scare you, so why wouldn't this?" Arthur asked. He breathed warm air on Alfred's lips and poked his nose with his tongue.

A realization hit Alfred and he knew what Arthur was trying to do, he was trying to top him for once. He pinned the green eyed man to the couch. "You will not top me." He said. Arthur grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "Oh so my little boy found out my plan that easily?" He said. Alfred didn't answer him and instead smashed their lips together. Arthur quickly broke the kiss to pull off Alfred's shirt and toss it aside. Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Somebody is needy today." He said. Crimson red colored the Englishman's face and neck. "I-I am n-not!" He protested. Without looking Alfred slid a hand down Arthur's chest and stomach to touch his crotch. "Then how did this get here so fast? Don't deny it because I noticed it while you went to the kitchen." He said. Arthur avoided his eyes and stubbornly refused to say anything. But Alfred would have none of that, he grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. "You know I don't like it when you avoid me. Now tell me." He said. His voice was low and sounded much different from the way it did moments ago. "It's been a while since we've done this ok." Arthur said. Deciding to torture him Alfred asked, "Since we've done what?" He licked Arthur's lips and made him moan softly. "S-since we last fucked." He said. Feigning a hurt emotion he lifted his eyebrows and let his sapphire eyes look as blue as possible. "Is that how you think of it? Just fucking?" He asked. "No! Of course not!" Arthur said. Alfred leaned down so that he would be even closer to him. "Then what did you mean?" He asked. He voice sounded so innocent yet only Alfred knew the dirt he was hiding behind that innocence. "I don't know. Just please, I love you so fucking much and I need you." Arthur said.

The words shocked Alfred. Arthur and Alfred had been together for months, yet not once had Arthur ever begged. Alfred was beginning to think that he would never tear off even a little chunk of his pride and beg. A smirk spread across Alfred's face. He pressed his lips against Arthur's ear. "If that's what you wish love." He said, attempting to use an English accent. He met Arthur's lips with his own in a fiery, passionate kiss. The kisses were trailed down the green eyed man's neck to his collarbone. Alfred took as much time as he needed to unbutton Arthur's shirt. Once the shirt was off and out of the way Alfred traced his tongue down the other man's chest and stomach then stopped at his pants. His hard cock was erect. He paused.

"W-what are you doing?" Arthur asked. His eyes went wide when he felt Alfred's tongue licking him through his pants. The American unzipped the pants and hastily pulled them down. "Don't get too excited there little man, or Florida will be a little too happy." Arthur chuckled. But he stopped laughing when he saw Alfred's erection. He wasn't exactly a 'little' man anymore. "What did you say?" Alfred asked with a smirk. He knew that look on Arthur's face and he loved it. He kissed him again. Then against his lips he murmured, "Have I ever hurt you before? No. So I won't hurt you this time either, I promise."

The lights flickered off and left the two men in total darkness. Lightning flashed outside and they became more aware of their surroundings. Alfred reached over to grab a flashlight off of the coffee table. While his hand wandered blindly around the wooden table his other hand slipped and hit Arthur in the crotch. He yelped loudly and dug his nails into the flesh of Alfred's wrist. Finally Alfred found the flashlight and turned it on. "It's ok Iggy, the electricity just went off." He said. "My name is not Iggy. And that's not why I grabbed your hand you git. You touched m-m-my…" He trailed off as Alfred gently rubbed what he had hit while searching for the flashlight. He grinned and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Come on, we should go turn the lights back on before continuing with our fun." He said. Arthur rolled his eyes. "And why exactly do we have to do that? We can do it just as easily in the dark." He said. Alfred kissed the hand that he was holding in his own. "Yes but I want to see you and not just hear you." He said. Arthur's face heated up and he was glad that it was dark in there.

Thunder boomed outside and shook the house. "Aren't you still scared about the end of the world?" Arthur asked. Alfred laughed and squeezed his hand. "Not anymore, besides even if it is the end of the world then I'm glad to be spending my last moments with you." He said.


End file.
